magique_bejeweled_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Questions
1. Do Jewels Fart? Ruby: When she's alone reading her manga she'll let one out Topaz: She's not ashamed to let one out during sex. Surprisingly all the men she fucked were turned on by it Citrine: You're sitting at a table when suddenly you smell what seems like death. She'll let out the deadliest silent ones. Emerald: Because he is a boy now he's not afraid to let one rip of course the Jewels forget he's a boy and tell him it's not lady like. Sapphire: She doesn't eat so she doesn't and when she does eat it's just carrots so no gas Spinel: On the toilet she'll let all hell break lose Amethyst: On the toilet she'll do that 2. Do Jewels have menstrual cycles Since Jewels are an all female race some and most female species have a womb it's another question Jewella wants to know. Some do have a womb, some don't Ruby: Yeah she bleeds like for a day or two but that's it! No pain! No heaviness! No PMS symptoms either! Topaz: Nah, she takes pills so she won't get pregnant or bleed Citrine: No! She finds the concept rather disgusting (She's infertile) Emerald: Yes! Poor thing! It makes him dysphoric! He's a mess when he's on it~! it reminds him that he was born a girl. Sapphire: No! Like Citrine...she finds the concept rather disgusting! Spinel: Yes! She's very moody and emotional! Amethyst: Yes! Poor girl has EXTREME cramps and HEAVY bleeding! She has to wear a pad and a tampon and change both every 50 minutes! 3. Do all Jewels have vagina's They're an all female race but SJW's I tell you...OH I'D LIKE TO MENTION ALL JEWELS START OUT AS FEMALE SO THERE ARE NO TRANS FEMALE JEWELS ONLY TRANS MALE JEWELS! Ruby: Yes! Topaz: Yes! Citrine: Yes Emerald: Even though he's a trans men he's one of the few who are proud and confortable with their vagina! Sapphire: Yes Spinel: Yes! She thinks penises are gross and hates men ! Emerald calls her transphobic but Spinel doesn't care and tells Emerald to piss off! Amethyst: Yes! She hates penises! They freak her out! 4. Do Jewels have to eat food Jewels can live without food for 12 months. Some like the concept of eating, some find it disgusting Ruby: Yes! She'll eat Doritos or red Gatorade. Topaz: Yes! Other than dick (Not literally though) she eats cheetoes, pizza, spicy foods yes this includes all the hot peppers in the world and they have ZERO effect on her.All she eats is really junk. Citrine: Yes! She'll eat anything! She stays at a normal weight to (All of the main 7 Jewels do) Emerald: He'll snack on a salad once in a while. Sapphire: No! To not starve to death she'll drink coffee (Yes she lives off of coffee). She finds food rather disgusting and hates the concept of eating and pooping. Spinel: Spinel will eat to satisfy Amethyst. She likes steak and wine other than that she doesn't care for food. Amethyst: She'll eat anything sugary! She never gets fat either! All the sugar goes to her gem. 5. Are Jewels any different from humans They're basically women with a gemstone located somewhere on their body. 6. The Jewels reaction to a horror movie Ruby: She watches gore anime so she's used to people being sliced in half or there being a ton of blood Topaz: She like it when a person is killed off during a sex scene. Citrine: She sees people slaughtered in video games so she doesn't care Emerald: Scared Sapphire: Nothing bothers her. Seeing people killed on screen doesn't do anything! She's scared of nothing! Spinel: When a man gets killed off screen or have his dick cut off or he's castrated she gets super excited because she hates men! When a woman is killed off (If she's a bitch she doesn't seem to care and again gets excited) but if it's a innocent girl she gets pissed off! Amethyst: She doesn't like them! She can't get through the gore, violence and exclusive swearing! 7. Jewella's relationship with the Precious Jewels Ruby: She gives Jewella her manga and Jewella enjoys it! Topaz: She and Topaz are like buddies. Topaz tells Jewella about her sex life. Citrine: Citrine calls her Madre (mom in Italian). Emerald: Emerald and Jewella get along well. Jewella respects his pronoun and his wish to live as a man unlike 6 other people. Sapphire: Jewella bought Sapphire a bunny. Spinel: They rarely interact but when they do she'll talk about Amethyst and only Amethyst.